Skyward Sword
by Bards and Songbirds
Summary: His best friend was stolen, dragged beneath the clouds. Now he will face anything to save her—monsters and spirits and demons. Not even the force of time will stop him. Novelization. Rating may change.
1. Dreams

**Hello there. So it's been a while since I've written any Zelda fanfiction. I started one a while ago and managed to get four whole chapters into it. Then summer vacation ended and life happened and I just got too busy to do any writing. Well, now a year and a half later, I've improved my time management skills, and since I'm in AP US History, I decided I needed some stress relief. I hope you enjoy this, I'm going to try so, so hard to update every Friday. I'm also going to try to get back into the one I started last year, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks for listening, and if you enjoy, or really don't enjoy, please review. I love hearing from you all. I hope you have a happy valentines day, and please understand that I don't own Zelda. (just in case you thought I did) **

**Hello again. Local Minstrel has given me some very helpful and well appreciated suggestions for this chapter. They have all been taken into account and I am happy to present you with my revised chapter one. There are very few differences, mostly just a word change here or there, so there's no need to re-read it if you don't want to. I'd like to encourage you all to give me suggestions, and I promise I wont be insulted. Happy reading and please, please, please review! (As if I haven't said that enough times) **

_The earth trembled and the ground split_, _huge fissures winding across the black ground like veins. A roar saturated with malice and loathing ripped through the sky like a knife. The sound of it alone would have shaken even the most courageous of men. But even more fearsome was the thing from which the sound had come._

_Looming up, far above the branches of the ancient forest, was a black beast. Its angry maw was wide and lined with rows of dagger sharp teeth. Overlapping scales, blacker than onyx, covered its body like armor. Shadows danced like flames along its spine, sending inky sparks into the air. _

_ It roared again, its mouth open to the sky…_

. . .

She was standing in the shadow of the statue of the goddess. Her eyes were closed as a gentle breeze caressed her, playing in her hair and skirt. She was softly singing a lilting melody as her expert hand moved over the shining golden harp clasped in her arm, her lithe fingers caressing the strings, guided by memory alone.

She stopped as a giant bird landed in front of her. It chirped from deep within its throat and ruffled its violet feathers as it folded its wings.

The maiden opened her eyes as she lowered her instrument. She ran her hand lovingly down the creature's beak and it nuzzled her affectionately.

Reaching within a pouch on her belt, the girl pulled out a letter and held it out. The bird sniffed it, then took it gently into its mouth, spread its green and pink tipped wings, and took to the sky.

She followed its progress until it disappeared behind the azure dome of the goddess's temple. She smiled and turned, now looking in the same direction as the great statue. Standing framed by the huge monument, she looked tiny. However, with her skirt whipping at her ankles, her loose blond hair flying in the wind, and her blue eyes shining, she seemed to have a strange power, despite being dwarfed by the likeness of a woman behind her. As she gingerly touched the shawl resting on her shoulders her face lit up with a peaceful smile, an expression identical to the woman behind her.

. . .

_ Green Flame. White hot and nearly impossible to look at. It was shining through the darkness. It hung suspended in the air, dancing and flickering. Then it dissolved. He blinked his eyes, opening the heavy lids slowly, still blinded by the light. He glanced right and the left. And then, the roar rent the silence. His head whipped forward but staggered back, away from what he saw, his eyes wide in shock and terror._

_ Suddenly, the darkness disappeared, and was replaced by a pink glow. However, the monster remained, growling and whipping its head back and forth. A glowing pink light appeared and descended over the monster's head. And then he heard it, a female voice, high and singsongy, though oddly mechanical._

_ "Rise, Hero…The time has come for you to awaken. You are fated to have a hand in the great destiny, and it will soon find you…The time has come for you to awaken…Hero."_

_ The light disappeared and the monster roared. He flinched and fell back. Something shrieked. He looked right and saw…_a huge purple bird_._

_**So my next ones will be longer I promise. I already have a few chapters written, so if I get too busy for a week, I have a nice little safety net of chapters. Please, please, please review! Love you all!**_


	2. The Hero's Awakening

**So I'm giving you chapter two too because chapter one is so short, and a little slow. This is a little something extra to whet your whistle. Again, please review! And I promise I won't post again till next Friday. **

Link screamed. The bird shrieked again, seemingly loud enough to rattle the whole academy. He leapt up, still wrapped in blankets, but fell to the floor with a thud, completely trapped by the cotton cloth. He squirmed and struggled, trying to extract himself from his cocoon with no luck. He paused for a moment and looked up. If winglofts could laugh, this one was. It looked at him for a moment, contempt in its big, round eyes, and spat a letter at him. It landed on his face with so much force that it bounced off his forehead and settled on to the floor next to him. It screeched and pulled its head out of the window. Suddenly bereft of its support, the window slammed shut as a few violet feathers drifted lazily to the ground.

He dropped his head with a bang. Leave it to Zelda and her bird to pull him out of a dream on a Saturday morning, not that he particularly minded waking from that dream. His naked torso was drenched in sweat and his heart was still pounding. Slowly he became aware of something under his back which was far from comfortable. He sat up slowly. He had been lying on one of his boots, presumably lying where he had kicked it off the night before. He managed to wriggle out of his blankets and stood up. His room was a disaster, as Zelda constantly reminded him. The dresser doors hung open with some cloths hanging haphazardly on hangers, but most were balled up on the floor. Being too tired last night to even try cleaning up, he had simply kicked off his boots and stripped off his shirt, draping it on his desk's chair. Aside from last night's cloths he also had the usual jumble of open books and uncompleted homework.

He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled dirty blond hair. It was Saturday so he knew he wasn't missing class, but still, something was nagging in the back of his mind, something he'd forgotten. He glanced down and his eyes fell on Zelda's letter. He leaned over and scooped it up. He turned it back and forth in the light for a moment. _Link_ was written across the top of the letter in Zelda's neat hand.

He turned it over and ripped it open, pulling out the peace of paper the envelope held.

_Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?_

Link smiled. Zelda, his best friend since they were kids, seemed to understand him perfectly.

_Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting. –Zelda_

When he was done reading Link smiled sheepishly, though there was no one there to see his grin. That's what he had forgotten! The Wing Ceremony, perhaps the most important day of the year for young knights in training. And of course Zelda. Without her reminder he would have slept through the entire ceremony, forfeited the contest that…well, never mind, and elicited Zelda's anger, the least desirable thing on the aforementioned list.

Link quickly sprang into action. He dropped Zelda's note onto his desk with the growing pile of other such letters. He picked up the boot he had been sitting on and quickly thrust it onto his left foot. Unfortunately, it was his right boot. Quickly realizing his mistake, he wrestled it off and then onto his right foot, tucking the cuff of his olive green pants into the top of the boot when he was done. He quickly scooped on of the least wrinkled shirts out of his closet. It was one of his favorites. Loose white cotton with blue accents around the neck, sleeves, and bottom of the shirt. He wrapped a rust colored band of fabric around his waist and secured it with a narrow belt. His left boot was lying by the door and Link grabbed it on his way out, hopping as he tried to yank the shoe on.


	3. Distraction

**Hello everyone. I'm back, right on time too. Here are the next two chapters for your reading enjoyment. I want to thank Leopardfire97 for reviewing. The rest of you follow his/her example and review too! I really desperately want to hear from you all, especially if you have _constructive _criticism, but seriously please be nice. I don't own Zelda and probably never will, and now that that's out of the way happy reading! **

* * *

Link had intended to run straight to town square, where Zelda was probably waiting. However, that plan died when he was barely out of the door. Still hopping to fix his boot, and not particularly looking where he was going, Link almost leapt right into a groaning mass of orange. His boot now in place, Link looked to see Fledge, trying with all his might to lift a barrel. Fledge, in his customary orange tunic and blue hood, had always been rather unfortunate, and his attempts with the barrels were no exception.

"Good morning, Fledge," Link said.

"Oh, ah, good morning, Link," Fledge said as he turned. Fledge was tall but skinny, and his face, while usually rosy, was particularly flushed from working at the barrels. "Today's the big Wing Ceremony, Right?"

Link answered in the affirmative.

"Oh. I wanted to fly too, but I…I didn't make the cut so I'm stuck back here at the academy. Plus, I've got to move these barrels over to the kitchen. I was hoping to be able to cheer you on, Link, but…I guess that's the way it goes. Go out there and wow them, buddy."

Link weighed his options in his mind. _Sure, Zelda might be a little angry, but at least he would have an excuse…and he couldn't leave Fledge to suffer, especially with that hag of a lunch lady. _

He walked over to one of the barrels and picked it up with ease.

Fledge turned to him. "Awww, thanks. I didn't think you had time to help me out, Link."

Link smiled. "It's no trouble at all, Fledge."

* * *

Skyloft. The beautiful island in the sky, which Link called home. It had been home to its people for countless years. The scenic isle gave them what they needed. Clear water fell from a never-ending spring, cascading down in a waterfall that fed the island's river. The land was rich and provided food for its inhabitants. And of course, the loftwings were the greatest gift of all. Giant, beautiful birds that were bonded to their owners forever gave constant companionship and the freedom to roam the skies.

One of these creatures flew over the Knight's Academy as Link stepped out of the heavy, engraved wood doors of the large building. The academy was surrounded by high stone walls with an intricately wrought iron gate leading to the town. Link intended to go through the gate and find Zelda posthaste, having already been delayed, but the goddess seemed to be conspiring against him today. The gate was shut.

Link ran over to it. He wiggled it with his hands, but it barely moved. He then gave it a solid kick. The gate refused to budge. Someone had locked it. _Why in Hylia's name would someone do that today_, Link thought. _The gate is never locked—even at night!_ He growled. There was an alternative, but not one he wanted to use.

He looked left. There was another gate, though this one was only accessible from the upper story door of the academy. However, that door was currently unusable. One of the hinges had broken, and Jakamar was supposed to be repairing it today. No one was allowed to use it until it was fixed.

He looked over at the broken arch to his left that was supposed to join the wall to the school's upper courtyard. Someone had stacked some boxes up next to it. He eyed it for a moment and started running. Suddenly someone yelled, throwing him completely off balance and almost sending him onto his face.

"Hey, Link! Up here!" the person yelled.

Link looked up to see who was talking. His teacher, professor Horwell, was looking down from the other story with a slightly sheepish grin on his face.

"Good morning to you, Link! Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony! Are you feeling ready? Oh, I just remembered. There's something I'd like to ask you about. Why don't you come join me up here?"

Link sighed. He would have been up there minutes ago had his teacher not stopped him. He walked back a ways and began sprinting again. When he was close enough he jumped up, barely catching hold of the top crate. Wriggling to help himself up, Link climbed to the top. He stood up and leapt the small distance between the ends of the arch and climbed up next to his teacher.

"So, what are you up to? Rushing off to do some last-minute bird-riding practice in this morning, Link?"

"No," Link said in response, "I have to go and see…"

"Oh, you have someone to meet? Ah, Zelda's waiting for you, is she?" the older man said with a conspiratorial wink. "Perfect timing, then!"

_Goddess help me_, Link groaned inwardly. _What next_.

"You see Zelda's father—headmaster Gaepora—has a pet named Mia, and, well…she's scampered off again."

Oh, goddess did Link know about Mia. Mia was a remlit. A creature that was cute and snuggly by day, but at night turned wild and vicious. Link had had his fair share of moonlit encounters with Mia. The most memorable being when the animal had pushed Link off of Skyloft. He and Zelda had been watching the stars maybe just a little too close to the island's edge, and boy could those things leap when they were angry.

Link knew what his teacher was going to say. "I'll find her," he said. It was a delay, but saving this cat could get him some major brownie points with the headmaster, the teacher, and maybe even Zelda.

"Oh, Link! Thank you! See, Mia's over on the roof over there."

Indeed Link could see her. She was curled on the far roof of the academy. He knew how to reach her. Grabbing onto a ledge protruding from the school, he slid his way over until he was on top of the platforms that stood alongside the school. He climbed up on to the roof and picked up the trembling animal. Link had to admit—she was actually pretty cute in the day. He made his way back to the teacher and dropped Mia at his feet, who then meowed and started purring.

"Thank you, Link. Sorry for troubling you with this. I know you're busy. I suppose I should go feed Mia now… Please tell the headmaster that we found his pet. He should be up by the statue of the goddess. I believe Zelda is there with him, so you'd best hurry along."

And hurry he did. Now that he knew where Zelda was, he ran to get there before it got too late, although he stopped for a moment before one of the odd bird statues scattered all over Skyloft. It was believed that they were the goddess's messengers, and any prayer told to a statue would be carried to the goddess herself. Inclining his head slightly, he murmured "Hylia, please be with me today and grant me success in the ceremony, and may Zelda not be too mad at me."

* * *

**Don't worry, it picks up a little bit in the next chapter. I'm following the game pretty exactly for right now, but that should change when Link leaves Skyloft and there aren't a bajillion cut scenes a minute. Anyway, fun fact- did you know that potatoes used to be called ground apples? I read that last night and decided I needed to share, cuz it was just so weird. Sorry for that if you don't share my appreciation for random trivia. **


	4. Zelda

**Hey all, a few changes were made to this chapter- nothing major, just a bit of a face lift. Enjoy!**

The Temple of the Goddess sat in the center of a small island that sat above the others. Link ran up the wooden stairs that kept the temple anchored to the rest of Skyloft. It was unlike any other part the island. The entrance looked like it had once been a small rotunda, but half of it had been shorn away. The ground was paved with white stone, but grass had crept up and now covered much of the paving, however, what stone could be seen were scrubbed pristinely white and glistening. The roof was domed and what remained of it was supported by two graceful columns. The inside was the deep blue of the sky moments before twilight and was painted with now-faded, golden designs. Around the edge, circles with odd patterns painted in them graced the roof, but what was painted in the dome's center was really what caught Link's eye as he passed under it that day- two golden triangles, their tips touching and golden light shining from them. Half of the painting had been cleaved away by whatever split the temple, so it was impossible to know what the rest of the picture was—if it was a circle, like on the border, the likeness of the goddess, or perhaps another triangle.

Link had passed under it many before, but for some reason, today, as he glanced up at the triangles, a strange tingling ran up and down his spine, and something deep within his mind stirred, as long forgotten memories of an age eons ago, almost came to light.

Ignoring the odd feeling in his back and head, Link jogged through the open gateways, flanked by two bird statues, into the main courtyard.

The hulking statue dominated the space, looming over the whole of Skyloft with its protective gaze. With hands folded over its chest and long flowing gown, it was almost impossible to focus on anything else. However, Link's eye was drawn to the slender figure in pink standing in the center of a small paved platform with her back to him. Link walked a few paces forward along the stone path toward her, but then stopped and smiled. She was playing her harp and singing. It was a tune Link had heard before and he was familiar with the words.

He kept walking silently. When he was halfway up the small flight of stairs leading to her platform she stopped and turned her head slightly. When she saw who it was she spun quickly, her hair flying as her face broke into a wide smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late Zelda," he mumbled. "I had to stop Fledge from killing himself lifting barrels and then Horwell lost Mia, and well…"

"Hey! Good morning, Link," she said, her head cocked slightly as if she hadn't heard his muttered excuses. "I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning."

They both laughed and Zelda held out her harp for him to inspect.

"But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit!" she said gleefully. "They're mine to use today in the ceremony since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful," she said, getting a dreamy look on her face as Link agreed. "Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too!" she added, now grinning from ear to ear. "And look at these cloths," she said, twirling once. "I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today!" But as she said those words, she had no idea just how much truth rang with them.

"You look absolutely fantastic, Zelda," Link said not knowing what else he could have said.

She blushed slightly and giggled. "I think so too! But it's nice to know you agree. Thanks, Link." As her sky blue eyes met his own deep blue ones, he smiled and took another step toward her.

Suddenly a deep voice from behind him interrupted his progress. "Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?"

"Oh, hello father," Zelda said as the headmaster walked into sight.

Headmaster Gaepora was a large man. He was tall and broad shouldered and even broader waisted. His mustache, oddly sloping eyebrows, and what remained of his hair were snow white. He was dressed in a long orange robe, with a wide leather belt covering his generous middle.

"Ah, Link, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once!" He chuckled. "If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

Zelda looked down, her normally pale face bright red. "Yes, about that… Father I don't know if he can do it!" she said passionately as she raised her head to look at the old man. "Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony!" She then glared at Link accusingly. "And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

The headmaster took a step towards his daughter making soothing hand gestures. "No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point," he said with a glance at Link. "Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as much as some of the other students."

Zelda's eyebrows sank deeper into her scowl and she took an angry step towards Link, who stumbled back slightly. But Gaepora chuckled. "You've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him!" His voice rose to the tone in which he told stories to the children of the island, "You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Link blushed modestly, but Zelda rolled her eyes in exacerbation. Why did her father always treat her like a child? She was sixteen for the goddess's sake!

Gaepora didn't notice, or at least pretended not to. "When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. But that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for a time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, the boy and his bird seemed to share a special connection from the moment they met." His hand dramatically pantomimed a bird taking off in flight, before his voice returned to normal.

Gaepora and Zelda both looked to Link and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight…" The headmaster began again, but no one was really listening to him. Zelda's and Link's eyes were both trained on the other's face. Link saw concern in her big eyes, and a sudden feeling of guilt washed over him for having worried her. He knew he should have spent more time practicing, and now the thought of losing was almost unbearable. Zelda hoped so much that he would win and he couldn't stand the thought of disappointing her.

Gaepora said something which Link couldn't hear and then chuckled. "Oh," Link murmured and chucked slightly hoping the headmaster didn't realize he hadn't actually heard him.

"This contest is nothing to laugh at!" Zelda said passionately. This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knight of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race… What if Link messes up his big chance…What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

Geapora read the obvious apprehension on his daughters face and he said again, "Calm down, my dear. It will be fine." Suddenly, he laughed from deep in his belly. "Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link."

Zelda turned suddenly on Link, her eyebrows pushed together, her concern transformed into determination. "Listen Link," she began, jabbing her finger at his chest. "You'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!"

She grabbed his hand and began yanking him over to a wooden ledge built onto the side of the island. "Come on! You'll thank me later! Here we are," she said gleefully as they reached the ledge. "Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!" She pushed him forward and ducked around him playfully as he tried to move back.

Link nervously murmured an excuse, but Zelda was relentless.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there?" she said skeptically. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me. Off you go!" With those final words, she shoved him hard in the back, and sent him plummeting off the edge. She was smiling impishly as he fell impossibly fast.

"Okay Link! Stop screaming and call your Loftwing."

Link wouldn't call what he was doing _screaming_—it was more like yelling. And it was completely okay to yell seeing as he had just been shoved off a cliff by a girl. However she was right. He needed to call his Loftwing, though he hadn't been lying when he said he couldn't sense his bird.

He lifted his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. Nothing happened. What had been nervousness turned to fear. His Loftwing never took this long to catch him, and he was picking up speed.

Gaepora joined Zelda on the ledge. "Hmmm…His bird sure is taking a long time to get here…"

"Something's wrong!" Zelda yelled, already falling through the air. 'Oh, goddesses,' she thought as she plummeted. 'If any think happens to him it'll be my fault.' Tears started to brim in her eyes as she thought, though if it was from the wind or her emotions she couldn't tell.

As she neared Link she whistled loudly and a large purple blur dove toward her. She grabbed the band around its chest and pulled herself onto its back with ease. She kept her bird in a sharp dive until they reached the falling boy. She pulled her bird sharply out of the dive and felt an unfamiliar weight tug at her bird. They had caught him. She gently steered the laboring Loftwing up, back to Skyloft.


	5. Groose

**Hello. I'm so sorry that this is late. I might need to push my updates to Sunday for a few weeks because between play practice (we're doing High School Musical- I'm Sharpay) and preparing for the SAT's I just have absolutely no time any other day. Thanks for being understanding! Enjoy! **

'Well,' though Link. 'I suppose there are more uncomfortable places to be.' He was hanging from the Loftwing's claws. Zelda's bird had caught him by the back of the shirt, and his legs, arms, and head were now dangling awkwardly. 'Though,' he though again, 'Better like this than plummeting through the cloud barrier and who knows what else. I suppose I should just be grateful that they caught me.'

The bird dropped Link as soon as it was safe and he fell, landing on all fours and nearly rolling of the edge again. When he sat up, Zelda's bird was collapsed panting on the ground. Zelda sat next to it stroking its breast.

Concern spread across Link's face. Zelda's Loftwing was small, and it would have been a huge strain for it to carry them both; he had heard a small pop when it had caught him.

"Are you two alright?" Gaepora asked nervously.

But Zelda didn't hear him. She was stroking her bird's neck and murmuring to it.

Gaepora grimaced. "This is very odd, Link. What could have possible happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of its master…it's unheard of!"

Link stood up carefully, rubbing his neck. "I have no idea. I can't explain it; I just can't feel my Loftwing anymore."

"So, you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link? This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start…"

Suddenly Zelda spoke quietly. "Link, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well…I should have listened…I'm sorry."

As she spoke, the academy's bell began to toll, filling Skyloft with its deep, musical tones.

"Hmm, that could be a problem." Geapora said slowly. "The ceremony is set to start soon. I believe professor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony this year. I'll go tell him to try to postpone the race."

Link thanked him, shot a slightly guilty look at Zelda, and ran back. He nearly sprinted into Horwell.

"What's wrong, Link? You're looking a little pale."

"Sorry. Can't talk. Loftwing missing. Need. Find," Link panted. He began to move again, but Horwell stopped him.

"What? Your loftwing is missing? How strange and troubling. Do you… think you can find him?"

"I'm going to try." Link made to move again, but Horwell kept going.

"You're going to start looking for him now? How will you make it back in time to fly in the ceremony?"

Link shrugged. "There's nothing else I can do." _And maybe I could manage it if you stopped talking to me._

"It looks as if your participation in the ceremony hinges on _feather_ or not you can find that bird in time…Ahem. Excuse me."

"You have… been summoned… by the headmaster… sir," Link said, looking for anyway to get the teacher to stop talking.

"I see… so the headmaster has summoned me? All right then, I'll go speak with him immediately. I still owe you for helping me out earlier, so don't worry about the ceremony for now. You focus on finding your loftwing."

The gates were open now and Link ran through them, barely stopping to catch his breath. He knew Horwell could only delay the ceremony for so long…If he didn't find his Loftwing…If he left Zelda down...If _he _won…Link didn't think he could live with that.

The first place he decided to check was the plaza. Even though his Loftwing probably wasn't there, there still might be someone who had seen something.

The light tower loomed skyward acting as a beacon to his destination. As soon as he reached the paved courtyard at Skyloft's southernmost tip his eyes scanned the area until they met a most unwelcome sight. _Groose_. He was sitting at the foot of the tower one lackey on either arm. Stritch was kneeling behind him, massaging his shoulders, and Cawlin squatted next to him rubbing his arm.

Link carefully snuck up behind them, hoping to hear some clue as to where his Loftwing was. He knew this trio well enough to be sure that if something had happened—they were involved. And he was not disappointed. Before long, Cawlin's whiney, grating voice met his ears.

"…You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking."

Groose spoke next, his voice deep and stupid sounding. "Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing was going to go down without a fight? But we got 'im, and I don't care how tough those birds are said to be. He's not getting out of that pen any time soon, boys."

Link crept close, rage boiling in his chest as the three stood up. Cawlin and Stritch both turned quickly. Cawlin was small, his head barely reached passed Link's naval, and his dark bangs were swept away from his face before they could block his small squinty eyes. Stritch, on the other hand was as tall and lank as his friend was short and wide. He had a large nose under round eyes and barely any chin.

They stopped, shock frozen on their ugly faces as they saw Link. Groose however, took his time in turning around. He stretched and then cracked his neck before pivoting.

The moment he saw Link, he staggered back, his large mouth open and his gold eyes wide in surprise. "Whoa! Link! So, uh…yeah. Just how long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough," Link said coolly, though his dark eyes were stormy. "Where is he," he demanded, anger breaking into his voice.

"What's your problem anyway?" Groose looked shocked but quickly recovered his composure. His voice dripping sarcasm, he began to speak while slowly circling Link. "Oh, wait…I got it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading," and here his voice took on an attempt at a girly soprano, " Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!"

Cawlin giggled and his boss's voice returned to normal. "You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony." Groose suddenly stopped, thrust his face close to Link's, his pompadour swaying dangerously, and widened his droopy eyes in feigned pity. "Well, sorry pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second."

Groose cocked his head. "…Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers? I can't imagine what could have happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"

Link growled slightly. Just how stupid did this idiot think he was! He knew confronting the bully would only make matters worse, especially since Groose was huge—and had his two cronies. "Give him back." Link spat out.

"Huh?" Groose shrugged innocently. "I've got no idea what you're talking about." As if on an afterthought he jabbed his finger at Link's face. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back. You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds." He thrust his finger closer to Link's nose a few times to emphasize his point. "Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud." He flailed his finger through the air.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" a high voice from behind them asked angrily.

Link turned his head slightly. Zelda was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at them.

Groose stepped back from Link suddenly. "Oh… Zelda." He said nonchalantly. "Hey. Nah, it's…uh…"

Zelda stormed over and brushed past Link. The thrust a delicate finger in Groose's direction and began," Don't even try it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us." Groose was in shock, his jaw opening and closing likea fish out of water. "Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Yeah… I suppose…" Groose murmured stupidly.

Zelda glared at him. "You suppose? Suppose what?"

Groose grinned suddenly. "I…suppose… you…er…" He snorted. "Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, okay?" He marched off, Cawlin and Stritch flanking him like misshapen stopped and turned on a ledge. Groose gave a cocky wave. "Okay, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link. Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race! That could be a major setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get real use to the taste of failure! It's you're special flavor." With a wink in Zelda's direction, he and his goons leapt off the ledge and rose moments later on the backs of their loftwings.

Zelda sighed as she watched them fly off. "I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with your loftwing's disappearance." She turned and looked at Link. "Those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching." She smiled at him. "I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird." She leapt of the platform and Link watched her rise into the sky.


	6. The Crimson Loftwing

Link's hands were balled into fists as he ran. If Groose—_Goose—_had done anything to hurt his loftwing, he would personally decapitate his pompadour and then make sure that Groose would never be able to ride a bird again, let alone walk right.

Link sprinted furiously, not entirely sure of where he was sprinting to. He had no idea where his loftwing was, only that it was in danger. As he sprinted past the academy someone yelled. Link lost his balance and went careening into the building. Still reeling from the impact, he turned to see who had called.

He saw Pipit. "Over here!" his friend called. "I have some information about your loftwing. Come over here."

Link staggered over to his classmate. "Hey, Link. I was just looking for you. I hear your loftwing has gone missing so I've decided to join the search," the brown haired teenager declared.

Link liked Pipit well enough, but since the older boy had won last year's ceremony, he had become self-righteous and patronizing.

"So. My anonymous source has informed me that Groose and his buddies had a plan to capture your bird and hide him near a waterfall. And let me tell you it was not easy getting that information out of Fledge. He was terrified of what Groose might do to him if you found out."

"Thanks Pipit," Link said slowly. He would need to make sure he really thanked Fledge later.

He wasn't positive but he would have bet a month of cafeteria duty that Groose hid his loftwing in the caves by the waterfall. That might be problematic. Link had been to the caves before. He'd also quickly left the caves with a cloud of red eyed keese following him like creatures out of hell.

Suddenly he had an idea. He hadn't just collided with any school building; he'd collided with the sparring hall. The sparring hall meant swords, and swords meant dead keese. Dead keese were much better than live keese.

Link pushed open the doors and slipped inside. Knight Commander Eagus was standing in an alcove at the back of the room. He was a bulky man and he seemed to fill the niche.

"Hey, it's Link," he said with a grin. Sword fighting seemed to be the only thing Link excelled at, and so he was a personal favorite of the burly teacher. "So you still want to get in some sword practice even though today is the wing ceremony? I'm impressed. The swords are in the back room. I'll be here if you need anything."

Link was genuinely surprised. That was much easier than expected.

He slung the sword over his shoulder and shrugged it into place. He liked its weight. Carrying it just seemed natural. Link opened the window in the back room and climbed out of the training hall. He began to run as soon as his feet touched grass. The caves were across the island, and he had already used too much time.

He sprinted, oblivious of anything that couldn't trip or maim him. He leapt lightly across the river on broad, flat stones. The ground on this side of the river rose steeply and fell off in a jagged cliff on the far side. At the top of the hill was the entrance to the caves. Link kept sprinting, but was panting by the time he reached the opening in the cliff face. He stopped for a moment and leaned against the lonely sign that tried to warn people away. The sign was pointless, since most people stayed away anyway, and the people who didn't stay away, weren't going to be stopped by a sign.

Suddenly, everything went black. _He was trapped, screeching, struggling, had to break free._

Link gasped, his eyes wide. He was himself again. Then his face contorted into a grimace. Groose had trapped his loftwing in a stone alcove. That was even worse than just tying him down. To take a creature of the sky and trap it in stone- Groose didn't deserve to fly.

Link drew his sword and looked down into its blade. He could see the contours of his face in its pitted surface. Its edge was jagged his nicks and dents. It was an old sword, and its balance was off. Still, it would have to do.

Sword in hand, Link strode into the cave.

It was dark and dank inside. He took a few tentative steps, his footfalls echoing away. Suddenly something screeched and he stopped. He swung the sword above his head and felt the blade slow as it met something. With another screech, a keese fell out of the air and lay at his feet. He nudged it with his toe. These things were much better dead. He continued, felling every one of those awful, leathery creatures that tried to stop him.

He stopped. He had heard something other than the steady drip of water and the rustle of leathery wings. It was a wet, slurping sound. Then he saw it. It was a teal, gelatinous mass that was squirming towards him. It had a gaping hole for a mouth and little, beady, black eyes. Link had never seen anything like it before. He swung at it, not knowing if his sword could even hurt it. He cut it cleanly in half, and it dissolved into a puddle of goop. Nothing like that had ever been seen on the island before. He made a note to tell the headmaster and continued warily.

…

The end was in sight. He could see light gleaming from the hole in the cavern wall. He sheathed his sword and leapt down. He landed in a puddle. The water splashed up and soaked his pants. He groaned and sloshed out of the cave into the light.

He came out on a narrow strip of land running around the edge of the island. The wind was strong, and he needed to be careful he didn't fall. He walked cautiously along the downward sloping land, hugging the rock wall on his right side. He stopped when he heard his name shouted over the wind. Zelda soared into sight and touched down lightly next to him.

She smiled. "Hey, Link, I was hoping I'd find you here. How's your search going? Any sign of your loftwing?"

Link looked down and shook his head.

She clasped her hands across her chest. "Oh no… Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there." Suddenly her brow wrinkled, and she glanced to the side as if she were looking for something. "Who…Who's that?" she asked quietly. "Who's calling for me?"

Link stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "No one's calling for you, Zelda. There's no one else here," he said as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She turned back to him. "Oh sorry Link," she said, her face brightening again. "I got distracted for a moment. Let's go."

He dropped her hand, but she grabbed his and wrapped her slender fingers through his larger, calloused ones.

Something screeched close by. Link and Zelda both took off running, but soon he was practically dragging her behind him. He stopped short but her momentum carried her farther. She steadied herself and then stood up and gasped. "Look! There he is!" She pointed at a niche in the stone. It had been boarded over with thick planks, against which a huge crimson bird was struggling.

Link wormed his hand out of Zelda's and drew his sword. Zelda looked at it and then raised an eyebrow.

"Eagus gave me permission," Link said defensively. "Sort of." He walked over to the cage and put his hand through the bars. His loftwing stopped struggling and rubbed his hand with its fat beak. "It's okay," he cooed. "I'll get you out." He stepped back and hacked away the ropes keeping the boards in place. They fell with a deep thud, and his loftwing walked slowly out of the little cave. It waggled its tail excitedly and gave Link an affectionate nudge. With a shriek it spread its glorious purple tipped wings and took to the sky.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link and gave him a gentle hug. "We should hurry, Link. Now that your loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony." She drew back; Link saw something flicker in her eyes and her eyebrows pulled together in a worried look. "But before you go, I have to ask you something. I… I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?"

Link shook his head no. She turned and looked out across the sky and he followed her gaze.

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling… Almost like someone is calling out to me. She looked back at him. "Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say that it's an empty barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong."

She smiled at him. "Some of father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft. The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier."

She got a wistful look in her eyes and she grinned absentmindedly. "But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself." She looked at him suddenly. "Oh, sorry, Link. We don't have time to talk. Let's get going. Look, your bird's waiting for you. Go. He'll catch you this time."

Link smiled at her and nodded. He took a flying leap, diving gracefully into the air, letting himself fall for a moment, the wind whipping past and drying his pants. Then he whistled and his loftwing dove after him. He grabbed the strap around its neck and his feet found their usual place. With a gentle tug he pulled his loftwing out of their dive, his body falling into place on his bird's back.

Zelda had done likewise and was cruising in the air to his left. "How's he handling? Do you think he's flying all right?" she shouted over the wind.

"Yeah, I think he's fine," Link yelled back.

"Well, that's a huge relief. I don't know about you, Link, but your loftwing looks like he's flying great. My father and the others are probably worried about your bird, so let's go give them the good news."


End file.
